


Candy Canes 2: Sweet Peppermint (Zen x Mc) NSFW

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Summary: You had left the Christmas party after accidentally turning Zen on. You had entered a room and he plans on making you feel amazing before going back to the party.Genre: NSFW





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of a fluff I wrote and posted on Tumblr, which you can find here --> https://zim4life.tumblr.com/tagged/good-things-come-to-those-who-wait

To be honest, you weren’t completely sure how you got to where you were right now. One minute you’re at a Christmas Party with your friends from the RFA. Next minute you’re pressed against a wall, your lips smashed against Zen’s.  
You knew, from personal experience, that Zen was easily excited, but you weren’t sure what you had done to ‘release the beast’.  
All you really did was suck on a candy ca-  
….oh  
Oh  
Damn this pervy minded angel.  
However, you were certainly not complaining right now.  
He held your wrists above your head as he pinned you to the wall, kissing you needily while his hands explored your body. Eventually you both had to pull away for air.  
Zen scanned the room you two were in. He was kind of in a hurry, so he just randomly picked a room. He previously thought it was some sort of meeting or guest room, but as he observed his surroundings, he realized something.  
This was Jumin’s office.  
Cat posters, expensive looking furniture, large stainless windows…  
Yep. This definitely had trust fund kid written all over it.  
Zen’s focus landed on the single desk at the back of the room. It was littered with papers, no doubt the majority of them about cat projects.  
He smirked, an idea coming to his mind.  
“Come on.” He said, grasping your wrist and tugging it slightly.  
You offered no resistance as he led you over to the desk. He swiped at the papers, clearing them off the table, startling you.  
“Zen, why did you-?”  
He cut you off by picking you up by your hips and placing you on top of the desk. Once you were sitting on the desk he started kissing you again, removing the scarf around your neck and unbuttoning his jacket, almost tortuously slow.  
You then understood what he wanted to do.  
Heat rose to your face as you pulled away. Zen opened his eyes curiously at you.  
“Z-zen!” You squeaked.  
“Yeah, babe?”  
How could he sound so casual about this?  
“W-what if someone comes in and finds us?”  
“Everyone’s at the party. Besides, this won’t take long~” He answered, placing soft kisses against your neck, trying to get you back into the mood.Though you really really just wanted to have him right here and now, you still had to make sure he had everything figured out.  
“Y-you do realize there’s a huge window behind us, right? What if someone sees?”  
“We’re like 10 stories up. No one’s gonna see.”  
“B-but-”  
“Babe…” he pulled away from your neck, looking into your eyes with an almost pleading gaze.  
“Please? No one’s gonna catch us. Just let me make you feel great, princess.”  
You sighed in defeat, “All right, just-”  
Whatever you were going to say next was cut off with a muffled gasp by his mouth crashing against yours. It didn’t take long for you to start kissing him back. You wrapped your legs around his waist while he rested his hands on your hips.  
While his tongue dominated the inside of your mouth, he tugged at the hem of your shirt. Separating your lips from his, you lifted your arms as he pulled the rest of your shirt off.  
He shrugged off his coat and you pulled his black turtleneck over his head. You were left staring into Zen’s bare chest, admiring how well sculpted his abs were, tracing them with your fingers.  
Zen smirked, pressing his lips against your in a short,sweet kiss as he unclasped your bra. You took the time to unzip his pants and tug them and his boxers down.  
With really giving it a second thought, you dropped to your knees and started kneading at his erect cock. He groaned in approval, and you decided to go a step further. You took the first inch of him into your mouth and sucked softly.  
His breath hitched, and you kept going. You took more and more of him into your mouth and bobbed your head up and down.  
“Fuck…” he exhaled, placing his hands on your shoulders.  
You swirled your tongue around the head of it, and quickened your pace.  
“Shit…yes, so good babe.”  
You kept going until you reached the base. He grunted,  
“I’m gonna-”  
Before he could release though, you pulled your mouth out and smiled at his groan of disappointment,  
“Princess, noooooo…” He whined.  
Smirking, you stood up and sat back on the desk.  
“Zenny~” you cooed into his ear, while stroking his erect member, causing him to gasp at your touch.  
“Do you want me? Do you want to make my moan your name? To thrust your cock inside of me? To make me fall apart and cum for you? Hmmm?”  
“Ye- Mmm…” he moaned.  
“Well?”  
“Y-yes!” he cried.  
“Yes, what?”  
“I-I want to fuck you…make you feel great because of me….” he answered, breathlessly.  
You smirked and looked him in his lust drunk eyes.  
“Then stop waiting, and do it.”  
With those words, you had finally set him off. He tugged down your panties, shoved your skirt up, and thrusted his cock into you.  
You gasped as he filled you and started moving. It wasn’t long before he set up a rhythm. You should be worried. At any minute, someone could walk in and see Zen fucking you on Jumin’s Desk.  
Oh god, what if there were cameras?…Actually, Zen probably wouldn’t mind.  
You were pulled from your thoughts as Zen took your left breast into his mouth, pulling a loud moan from you.  
“H-hyun…” you breathed his real name between pants.  
He buried himself deeper within you, causing you to gasp in pleasure.  
Your hands worked themselves to his back, feeling his muscles tense at your touch. You moved them up, grabbed his loose ponytail and tugged. Hard.  
“aaa-AAAAAAH~” He moaned, loudly, throwing his head back leaving his neck exposed. Jumping at the opportunity, you licked a wet column up his neck, stopping to suck the skin into your mouth.  
“Nnn…that feels so good, babe…” he praised you, stroking your hair.  
He had slowed his pace as a result from the pleasure, so you decided to give him a reminder.  
“Hyun…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Faster…Harder…” you whispered.  
He looked at you, his eyes dark and seductive. He continued to hold your gaze while he plunged his member into your entrance. Faster and harder.  
You cried out and tugged harder on his ponytail while your other hand clawed at his back.  
“Keep going…” You managed to get out in between cries of pleasure. “Right there…”  
His hips grinded into yours, not once faltering on his pace.  
“You feel amazing princess…” he purred into your ear.  
“H-hyun…I’m close…” you whimpered.  
“Are you going to cum? To cry out my name? To fall apart? Because of me?”  
You nodded, and he plunged even deeper into you, making you practically scream in ecstasy.  
“Do you like me fucking you? Me thrusting my cock inside of you? Hmmm? Does it feel good?” he teased.  
“y-yes..aah…Hyun-!” you let a loud cry of euphoria as you came, shuddering in pleasure. Zen, kissed the top of your head, and with a growl of your name, came right after you. He pulled out and you both stayed there, catching your breath.  
Zen glanced behind you at the window taking up most of the wall behind you. It was so clear, you could see your reflection in it.  
Zen had snuck a few peeks at the window to see the reflection of him fucking you. Call him a sinful man, but he just loved watching as he went down on you. From all angles.  
“Well,” He chuckled, kissing your forehead. “Shall we get cleaned up and head back to the party?” he asked.  
“Mhmm.” you hummed. You got off the desk, and stumbled a bit before regaining your balance. You could still walk, so Zen hadn’t gone too far.  
“Jumin is going to be so mad when he finds out….” you said.  
“I know. It’ll be great.” Zen chuckled  
You found some spare towels around the room and dried off. Why Jumin had towels in his office, neither of you knew. You got dressed and headed back to the party.  
“There you are! Where were you guys?” Asked Yoosung.  
“What were you two doing?” Jaehee asked, suspiciously.  
“Probably each other.” Seven joked.  
“Please,” Zen scoffed. Even though Seven was correct, Zen wasn’t going to show it. He was an actor after all. “We just had to talk about something…in private.”  
“Suuuure.” Seven smirked, not convinced at all.  
“Whatever you did, you better not have messed anything up.” Jumin warned, not taking his eyes away from Elizabeth 3rd, who sat on his lap.  
“Of course we didn’t!” Zen said, barely holding back a laugh.  
You rolled your eyes as your sight landed on your discarded candy cane lying untouched on the snack table.  
“I’m gonna go finish my candy cane~” you told Zen.  
“Okay, babe.” he answered.  
“Although,” You leaned on your tiptoes, whispering into his ear.  
“I think your candy cane tastes much sweeter~”  
With that, you smiled walking gleefully over to your peppermint treat, leaving behind a blushing Zen, a smug 707, and a confused Yoosung.  
You knew, just for that, you were in for a hard round two when you got home.


End file.
